


Growing up

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing up

When the door opens and Tooru is met with Tobio, who looks more surprised than anything else, Tooru can't help but think Tobio grew up and the thought of that kind of scares him because the reason he's there at all is because he's been struggling. 

"Hi," he says, a little nervous. "Iwa gave me your address can I," he bites his lip, looks behind Tobio and breathes in. "Can I come in?" For a moment Tobio doesn't move, just watches Tooru as if he doesn't recognize him and the thought of that makes Tooru feel weird as he didn't think Tobio could forget him.

"Sure," Tobio says after a long moment, moves away from the door to let him in. He doesn't look angry, which is good. "Why are you here?" he asks when Tooru takes off his coat.

"I want to talk to you," he answers. Tobio takes his coat from his hands to put it in the closet. "It won't take long, I promise."

They walk to the kitchen and Tobio puts the kettle on without asking Tooru if he wants anything. Tooru sits down, tries to think of something to say, of something to ask but he can't. He is there to do one thing.

"I came to apologize," he says after Tobio sits down in front of him. "For middle school and for high school."

"You don't have to," Tobio says, calmly, runs his hand down the back of his neck.

"I want to," Tooru answers. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realized that you never got an apology and you deserve one. I'm-" he looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Ok," Tobio says and then doesn't say anything else for awhile and Tooru feels really stupid. The kettle boils. Tobio stands up and makes tea, puts it in front of Tooru. "We don't have coffee here," he tells him. "I hope this is ok."

"Yeah," Tooru answers, looks at the tea for a moment before he starts speaking again. "Whenever I felt bad about the way I treated you, I'd tell myself I was just a kid and only recently did I realize you were a kid too. I never- I like to forget my faults, Tobio."

"Call me Kageyama," he says and Tooru feels bad again. "And, I don't really need an apology. Not anymore, anyway. I could have used one a few years ago, I was really scared of you then, you know. And I kept thinking that I can't be angry at you because you were good but I was, I was angry at you even if I didn't allow myself to be. And more so, I was afraid. I made you out to be this monster in my head, this obstacle that I could never overcome and then I did. I did because that team knew how to bring out the best in me. I..." Kageyama sighs, too and Tooru realizes this isn't any easier for him either. "You left and then there were other teams to beat and obstacles to overcome and I realized that none of them scared me the way you did and I finally allowed myself to be angry at you," he looks up at Tooru, looks him straight in the eye and says: "Suddenly you were a lot less scary, I finally saw that you were just a selfish kid and I got over it. So, I don't need an apology anymore. I've forgiven you long ago."

"I'm glad," Tooru says. "You really grew up."

Kageyama leans back in his chair and looks at him and suddenly Tooru feels small and hopeless and he figures that's what Kageyama felt all that time. He sips his tea and tries to think of something else to say but there is nothing.


End file.
